Dear My Friend
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Makoto discovers something about Noel that she never knew. One Shot Fanfiction. An allegory of a friendship I have.


Hello everybody, Resoleon here and welcome to another Blazblue Fanfiction.

Warning: You are about to read the worst attempt ever at non-romantic fluff ever between very close friends...

Thumbs up for self humilation...oh wait...this isn't Youtube...lawl.

If I could stop rambling on right now, I'll leave you with this story and I'll go find my best friend to share some Pocky with me.

I sort of have this thing of making Fanfictions of Noel and Makoto based on how my friend and I are in our friendship.

* * *

**Noel X Makoto Short Story: Dear My Friend**

In an empty room that belonged to Noel, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Noelle, can I came in~?" A female peppy voice said muffled into the room.

Being that the room was empty, there was no response. Harder knocks came on the door.

"Hey, Noel! Now's not the time for hide and seek! I want talk to you!" The same muffled voice said through the door.

A muffled sigh could be heard through the door. "Alright, Noel! If you won't let me in, I'll just let myself in!"

The door burst open from a powerful force. The perpetrator was Makoto Nanaya, a very close friend of Noel. Makoto stepped inside and saw nobody who looked like Noel. Makoto walked around and saw Noel's room in a cluttered mess.

Makoto close her eyes and hung her head. "Oh...Noel...she's always such a klutz and airhead when it comes to cleaning up after herself sometimes..."

Makoto picked her head back up and looked around her room. On Noel's nightstand, she saw that there was a small booklet with a pencil on top. Makoto didn't know what it was about it but it compelled her to look at it. Unsteadily, she walked toward it and once she was right above it, she slowly reaches for it and picks it up.

"What is this? I don't remember Noel owning a journal. She's probably not gonna like it but as long as I'm discreet about it, I shouldn't be the victim of a bitch fit from her..."

Makoto opens up the book and sees verses of poetry that were beautifully written.

"Huh?"

Makoto sits on the bed and continues to flip through the pages and thinks to herself about her astonishment with Noel's talent for writing.

"_Damn...Noel's been holding out on me...this is such a great poem right there! Silver hair flowing along the wind...that sounds like something you would think about..." _

As Makoto was approaching the end of the booklet, she saw a title that caught her eye right away. It read, "The Butterfly Sky Soldier and My Sanctuary". This intrigued her so much that she decided to take her time with this one. Her eyes started to scan the poem.

_She was human inside like everyone else but her features suggested otherwise. _

_Because of these features, other people didn't think of her as a human. Her tail, ears and hazel eyes made her beautiful but people saw that it made her an abomination. _

_Discrimination ruled her school life. It made her cold and emotionless on the outside but inside, her heart desired to be accepted and weighed heavily with loneliness. _

_She met two other girls who acknowledged her as she was but at first, she couldn't believe it and coldly shut them away. _

_After saving them from a nearly fatal accident, the people she saved pressed the issue on what made her like this. _

_The girl finally cracked and cried her agony out and revealed her desire to be accepted as she was. _

_The two girls smiled and welcomed her with open arms. For the first time, since the squirrel girl since her departure from her family, she felt loved. _

_It had been so long since she experienced this tender feeling that it made her feel somewhat uncomfortable._

_Slowly but surely, she accepted it back into her life and was finally able to find the solace she desired in those two girls. _

_Since then, they had been a big part of her life. However, at times it was the other way around. _

_She only had two true friends but she truly appreciated them just as they appreciated her. _

_Those who take the time to get to know people like Makoto Nanaya would experience a unique and invaluable friendship that no other person is capable of giving. _

_Strong and beautiful, she fights for her friends and wants nothing but the best for herself and her friends. _

_They love her for that and hope that Makoto Nanaya will always be a heartbeat away whenever they need her to be there._

A single teardrop from Makoto falls onto the right page. This single tear was one out of joy.

Makoto looks up and places the booklet down. "She...she wrote all this...about...me? I...honestly don't know what to...say..."

"Huh? Who opened my door?" Noel's voice said.

Noel entered and saw that Makoto was holding her booklet. Noel saw that Makoto was smiling avidly and had tears in her eyes. Noel shrieked and quickly snagged her booklet from Makoto.

"Makoto! Why did you look in there?" Noel asked in anger.

"Noel, you really feel this way about me?" Makoto asked ignoring the outrage in Noel.

Noel was holding her booklet against her chest. "Makoto, those were my private thoughts! You had no right to look into them!" Noel seemed to ignore the question Makoto asked.

"Well...I'm sorry but...I just had to look. Noel, I had no idea you could write. It's good, great!" Makoto said in an effort to calm her friend up.

"Oh, yeah right! You're just saying that for the sake of calming me down, aren't you? I bet you were laughing while you were reading my poems!"

Makoto knew that she offended and invaded Noel's privacy but she has to tell Noel about what she thought about Noel's poem for her.

Makoto signaled to Noel to calm down. "No, Noel...I really mean it. It's very nice..."

"Stop trying to talk me out of it! I'm such a pathetic poet!" Noel said with tears flowing down her face.

Makoto grabbed Noel's shoulders with both her hands. "Nobody who writes about me the way you do is pathetic!" Makoto declared in Noel's face.

Noel's look of anguish turned into that of surprise. "Makoto...what?"

Makoto briefly stared into Noel's eyes which were still teary. "I'm going to tell you right now that I suck at words of comfort. But Noel, I saw what you wrote about me. I thought it was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. I could tell how strongly you felt about me just from how I was talked about in that poem."

Noel couldn't believe what Makoto was saying. "Y-You really do?"

Makoto smiled. "I mean every word I said, Noel."

Makoto saw that her hands were still on Noel's shoulders. She took a brief moment to see the booklet still clutched against Noel's chest.

"Hey Noel, have you ever showed anyone your work before?"

"Me? Um...no..."

"What? Why? This writing is so good! I cried after I saw what you wrote about me because it was that awesome!"

"Because...I'm extremely self-conscious about what I write about and I'm afraid that most people won't like it..."

Makoto puts her hands on her own hips in disapproval. "Noel, not everyone is going to like what you write about. I mean...I'm not such a big fan of literature because I think that reading is boring but even I can tell whenever writing is good or not. Noel, remember how I kept trying to hide my tail?"

Noel's grip loosened on her booklet only slightly. "Yes...I do..."

"Do you remember what you said to me that day when I kept trying to hide it?"

"I do, Makoto. I said that your tail is a beautiful sight and you shouldn't hide it or be ashamed of it." Noel gasps upon realizing that it's the other way around.

Makoto giggles a bit. "What goes around, comes around, eh, Noel? Noel, it's the same thing. You're writing is so good that I'm sure most people would like it."

Noel's only response was to drop her booklet and wrap Makoto in a bear hug that was entirely affectionate. Makoto laughed briefly and then returned the hug.

"I love you, Makoto. I mean-" Noel blushed and steps away from Makoto. "Uh...what I meant to say was...uh..."

Makoto laughs again as she gave Noel another quick hug. "It's okay. I know what you mean by that. I love you too, Noel...as a friend."

Noel nodded her head in a "yes" gesture. "As friends, Makoto. So Makoto, you want to go by Orient Town and get a stash of snacks like Pocky Sticks, Melon Bread and Peach Buns?"

Makoto's eyes radiated and her mouth drooled. "OMG, Noel! Must...have...snacks inside mouth right now! Let's go!"

Noel and Makoto held each other arm in arm and skipped out of Noel's room happily.

* * *

As always thanks, for reading. I need to eat some Pocky myself and hug my best friend forever.

For those of you who may be thinking it, this was NOT a yuri based story. It was an attempt at portraying the close friendship between these two.

I even answered a question about whether or not I was going to write Yaoi or Yuri in my profile.

**Dear My Friend: End**


End file.
